User blog:CraZyCarrot9/Ideas for BSS
It is 100% coincidental if my ideas match yours. Just tell me in the comments. Mechanics Evolution *80 percent more conversion, pollen per second, and damage. *You can evolve the bee every 20 levels. *Evolving will remove gifted or mutated stats. *Text when an evolution is ready: **''Your bee seems to mature.... Evolve? Yes / No ''Downpour *Has a 1/5 chance of occuring anytime during the day time. *Cannot occur at the same time as a Drought. *Effects every field. *Ends at night. *Two clouds form in each field that last till night. *The sky turns darker and there are animations of rain coming down. *Sprouts occur twice as often. *Text when a downpour occurs: **''��Heavy clouds form in the sky above you...��'' Drought *Has a 1/6 chance of occuring anytime during the day time. *Cannot occur at the same time as a Downpour. *Effects every field. *Ends at night. *Flowers regenerate 50% slower, any sprout planted is common or rare *The sky turns a reddish orange *Text when a Drought occurs **''☀️The sun seems to scorch the Mountain today...☀️'' Shops Market The Market is a tiny shop near the Ticket Tent. It is where the Golden Present used to be. There are four items placed inside every hour for honey. Items include specific treats (though never star treats or atomic treats), specific royal jellies (like lion or bomber though never mythic), crafting ingredients, magic beans, field dice, micro-converters, and silver eggs. There is no limit to how much stuff you can buy, but even though in the beginning it is discounted, the price rises rapidly. The restock time for the Market is the same for all servers, though the things inside are random. When the Market is restocked, a message is sent out saying: ��The Market has received new supplies!�� White HQ The White HQ is the colorless version of the Red or Blue HQ. You must have discovered 4 different types of colorless bees. Inside, there is a white teleporter which teleports you to the Mountain Top Field, a Sunflower dispenser which gives out sunflowers every four hours, and the shop. The shop contains the White Axe, a White Guard, an Elite White Guard, a Legendary white guard, a White Port-O-Hive, and the Basic Mask. Stump Shop The Stump Shop is sort of like the Coconut Cave, because you must kill the Stump Snail to enter. You will be teleported to spawn once the Stump Snail spawns and you are inside the shop. The shop is not very well lit, and contains the leaderboard for Fastest Stump Snail Killers (self explanatory). The shop has a random item dispenser which gives out 4 random items every 12 hours excluding star treats, atomic treats, eggs, specific bee jellies, star jellies, marshmallow bees, spirit petals, night bells, festive beans, presents, coconuts, and box-o-frogs. It also gives Haste+ for 20 seconds. Item dispensed rarity: (please tell me if I missed anything) Common: *Gumdrops (5-30) *Any type of treat (5-20) *Royal Jelly (2-20) *Ant Pass *will not be dispensed if the player has 7+ ant passes* (1-2) *Stingers (10-20) Rare: *Jelly Beans (5-10) *Magic Beans (2-5) *Field Dices (1-5) *Micro Converters (1-5) *Glue (5-10) *Glitter (2-3) *Enzymes (2-5) Epic: *Red or Blue Extracts (5-10) *Cloud Vials (5-15) *Oils (1-5) *Tropical Drinks (2-3) Example of Dispensed Items - 15 bitterberries, 2 strawberries, 3 Blue Extracts, and 20 gumdrops. Category:Blog posts